Conventional wind turbines utilize the wind to generate electricity or power. One or more blades of a conventional wind turbine may be used to catch the wind and to cause the wind turbine blades to turn around a rotor. The force of the wind to turn the blades results in the transfer of wind energy to the rotor and causes the rotor to spin. The rotor may also be connected to a shaft such that when the rotor spins, the shaft spins as well and mechanical and rotational energy is transferred from the rotor to the shaft, which is connected to an electrical generator on the other end.
Conventional wind turbines are large structures and that may also include many moving parts. Such conventional wind turbines may not be desirable for powering certain components or devices in various environments. For example, such conventional wind turbines may not be placed on structures such as bridges or buildings to power a sensor due to the larger footprint or area of the conventional wind turbines. Additionally, the many moving parts of a conventional wind turbine may require frequent maintenance. Furthermore, powering the sensor may not require the electricity generation capability of a conventional wind turbine.
As such, what is needed is an apparatus to provide a local source of electricity or power with less mechanical complexity and some degree of portability.